As Happy As Can Be
by JohnCenaXTrishStratus
Summary: When John and Trish finally get together everyone is happy, except for one person. Characters: John,Trish,Ashley,Matt and more.
1. Chapter 1

11**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT OWN any WWE Superstar or Divas that appear in the story or anybody at all and I Don't Own the song "Far Away" by Nickleback **

**ECW One Night Stand PPV  
**  
"I feel sorry for, John" Trish said

"Why" Ashley asked

"Because, of what just happend. He got screwed out of his championship, First it was Edge who speared him through that table and then Paul Heyman was the one who made the final three count" Trish exclaimed

"Ya I know but that match was under ECW rules" Ashley said

"What rules? In ECW there are no rules" Trish said

"Trish, can I ask you something?" Ashley said

"Um...Ya sure" Trish hesitated because she knew what the question was going to be

"Well, Do you like John?" Ashley questioned

"No I like John as a friend nothing more, I just dont think it was fair how he lost his title" Trish replied

"Oh, Come on Trish, Who do you think your kidding?" Ashley said

Trish grinned "I cant fool you can I" she said

Ashley laughed "No you cant"

"I think you should tell John how you feel" Ashley said

Trish sighed "But what if he doesnt feel the same way"

"Well you never know" Ashley said "This is what I like to say, To let true lover remain unspoken is the quickest way to an empty heart, and you never know it could be tru love."

"Ya I guess your right" Trish said

Trish has had feelings for John,for about a year but she was to afraid to say anything because she didnt want to get her heart broken, if he didn't feel the same way.

**  
****With John**

  
John was making getting ready to go back to the hotel when he was stopped by a familure voice.

"Hey John" Shawn Micheals one of John's best friends said

"Hey" John replied

"I saw what happend out there man" Shawn said

"Ya, but what the hell can you do. The match was by ECW rules, so anything goes. I just cant wait to get my revenge on Edge" John replied

"Well lest just hope the title comes back to Raw because that title doesn't belong on ECW" Shawn said

"Ya you got that right man, well I'm gonna head back to the hotel and take a shower" John said

"Ya okay, and hey me, Eddie, Rey, Dave, Lillian, Torrie, Peter (Billy Kidman), Trish and Ashley are all going out tonight, you wanna come?" Shawn asked "Randy and Stacy aren't coming though because their just gonna go back to their hotel room"

"Trish is going" John said

Shawn laughed "Ya she's coming"

"Ya alright I'll come" John Replied

"Okay cool, met us in the hotel lobby in an hour" Shawn said

"Okay see ya then"John said

"See ya" Shawn said

John has liked Trish for as long as he can remember, but he just didn't want to say anything to her

**At The Hotel**

  
Thirty minutes later, John had just got out of the shower and was getting dressed. Then there was a knock on the door, he went and opened the door and was suprised at who he saw standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey Trish" John said moitioning for her to come in

"Hey" She replied as she walked into John's hotel room an sat down on the sofa, with john sitting beside her

"What are you doing here?" John asked  
"I came here to tell you that I saw what happen tonight between, and that I'm sorry" She said

"Why are you apoligizing,Trish?. You had nothing to do with it" He said thinking back to what happend earlier that night

"Well ya I know but it wasn't right"Trish said

"Well there nothing that can be done, because ECW rules so anything goes, but I can tell you one thing its not gonna be a pretty sight when I get my hands on Edge" John said "But you know what"

"What?"Trish said

"The title RVD took off me, that just wasn't my title, that was my life" John answered

"Oh,John" Trish said as she moved closer to him and huged him

John smiled by her actions "Thanks, Trish"John said "I needed that"

"No problem, but I have to go I'm meeting Shawn and all them in the lobby in a couple of minutes" Trish replied

"oh ya me to Shawn asked me if i would like to come and I said ya" John said

Trish smiled to her self "Okay I'll se ya down there then" Trish said

"Ya okay" John said

"Bye" Trish said as she left

In The Lobby 

Shawn ,Eddie, Rey, Dave, Lillian, Torrie, Peter, Trish, Ashley and John all met in the lobby of the hotel as planned.  
Dave, Lillian, Torrie and Peter all went together in Dave's car, While Trish, Ashley, John, Shawn, Rey and Eddie went in Trish's car.  
At The Club  
When they got to the club Dave and Lillian walked to the back of the room and started a make out session and Torrie and Peter followed  
Trish, Ashley, John, Shawn, Rey and Eddie were sitting up at the bar. Shawn and Ashley were having a conversation and Trish and John were having there own and Rey and Eddie were talking.

2 Hours Later  
  
Trish, Ashley, John and Shawn, Eddie and Rey were still in the club but Dave, Lillian, Torrie and Peter have left to go back ot the hotel.

Rey and Eddie were talking to Shawn and Ashley and Trish and John were still talking. Just then the song 'Far Away' By Nickelback came on..  
"Trish,would you like to dance?"John asked Trish

Trish smiled "I would love to"John then grabbed Trish by the hand and lead her to the dance floor, He wrapped his arms around her waits and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
_  
This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you waitJust one chance  
Just one breathJust in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know _

_CHORUS  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore _

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstandAll of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it allI'd give for usGive anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
CHORUSSo far awayBeen far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know _

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymoreBelieve it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go _

_  
_When the song was over they went and sat down at the bar again beside Shawn and Ashley. Just then someone walked in that caught John's attention.

"What are you looking at John" Trish asked

"Him"John replied

Trish looked over to where John was looking and saw who he was looking at, he was looking at Edge.

" I'll be right back" Cena said as he got up a walked toward Edge

"You son of a bitch!" John yelled as he got to Edge

"Well if it isn't the former WWE Champion, John Cena" Edge said with a cocky grin  
"Oh so you think its funy that you screwed me over" John retorted  
"Ya I do" Edge replied "Ya, well you won't think this is funny" John said  
He then punched Edge in the stomache, and then Edge fell to the floor. John then jumped on Edge and started beating the shit out of him.

"Hey John, come on" Shawn yelled as he Rey and Eddie ran over to the fight and pulled John off of Edge

"Ya come on Amigo" said Eddie"Ya come on John he's not worth your strength" Trish said as she and Ashley hurried over to them

"Ya I guess your right" John Said

"Ya come on lets go" Trish said

"ya okay" John said

"Oh so your just gonna listen to that slut" Edge said

"Hey! Edge leave Trish alone she only telling the truth" Rey said  
"More like I'm telling the truth Rey, Trish is nothing but a slut, and Rey you and your people are worthless" Edge replied

After that Rey and Eddie wanted to jump on Edge and kill him, but Ashley and Trish stopped them "Fuck You Edge! Trish is not a slut" John said as he punched Edge in the stomache again "Think twice before you say anything about Trish again or Ashley or any of my diva friends as a matter of fact and Rey and his people aren't worthless your worthless. Oh and by the way you and me tomorrow night on Raw one-on-one" John yelled

And with that Shawn,Ashley,Trish,John,Rey and Eddie all left and headed back to the hotel.

At The Hotel

"I had a god time tonight but I'm gonna go to my room and hit the hay" Eddie said as he walk down the hall

"Ya me to well I'll see you guys tomorrow" Rey said as he hugged Trish and Ashley

"Ok Good night Rey oh and thanks for telling Edge that i was only telling the truth at the club" Trish said  
"No problem Trish, you were telling the truth" Rey said then he made his way down the hall to his room

"Ok well I'm gonna head to my room aswell" Shawn said "Good night""Good night" Trish,Ashley and John said  
"Well, I guess I'm gonna go to I'll se you guys tomorrow" Ashley said as hugged Trish and John good night and made her way to her room

"Come on Trish I'll walk you to you're room" John said

"Ok but you dont have to" Trish said as they walked down the hall

"I know but I want to" John said

They kept on walking down the hall until the got to Trish's room

Trish Smiled "Thanks, well this is my room, would you like to come in?" Trish asked

"Sure" John replied as he followed Trish into her room she put her purse down and then sat down on the sofa with John in silence until Trish spoke "Umm..Thanks for sticking up for me at the club, and it was nice that you stood up for Rey to"

"No Problem Trish, I couldnt let Edge get away with saying that about you and Rey and his people aren't worthless so I had to say something" John said

Just then Trish found herself lost in his deep blue eyes."God he's hot" She thought to herself

Just then she found herself doing what she never thought she would do in a million years, she was kissing John Cena

A couple of minutes later they pulled apart."John,I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that. it's just I have had feelings for you for a while now and..." but she was cut off by the touch of his lips against hers.  
When the pulled apart, John said "Trish, dont be apoligizing because I have feelings for you to"

Trish smiled "But the only reason why I didn't addmitt to my fellings sooner was because I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way, but is that the only reason why you stuck up for me in the club because you have feelings for me?"

"No of course not I would of stuck up for Ashley or any of my diva friends" John replied

"Okay" Trish said

"Well since we addmitted our feelings for each other, will you be my girlfriend?" John asked

Trish smiled "I thought you'd never asked, of course I will"

And with that Trish kissed John and John happily kissed back. Then John broke the kiss long enough to take Trish's shirt off to reveal a blacked laced bra, then Trish took off John's t-shirt and unbuckled his belt and slid off his shorts to reveal his chain gang boxers, then they continued to kiss as John unbuttoned Trish's jeans to reveal a lacey black thong, and then John undid her bra and slid off her thong.

John took a moment to look at Trish's perfect body "Wow, you are so beautiful" John said as Trish giggled

John then scooped her up and carried her over to the bed and put her down, then Trish took off John's boxers as John started nuzzleing her neck.  
he wispered in her ear "I've waited a long time to do this"

"Me To" Trish replied

As John nibbled her ear she let out a moan, then they rolled over so she wouldbe on top of him and started kissing his neck as a moan escpaed his lips as they kissed again John shot his tongue into her mouth, and from there on the two made love all night.


	2. Chapter 2

1John woke up and looked down at Trish who was resting her head on John's chest. John got up to go to the bathroom and when he came back out he noticed Trish was awake.

"Good Morning" He said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Morning" She replied as she kissed him

"So what do you want to do today before we head to Raw" John asked

"How about we just hang by the pool" She said "And I'll call Shawn,Ashley,Dave,Lillian,Torrie and Peter to see if they want to come"

"Ok sounds good, I'm gonna go have a shower" John said with a kiss

And with that John headed into the bathroom to take a shower and Trish called there friends to see if they wanted to hang by the pool.

Thirty minutes later John was done haveing a shower and Trish was done calling their friends and Shawn,Ashley,Dave,Lillian,Torrie,Peter,Rey and Eddie had all agreed to hang by the pool.

At The Pool

"Hey" Everyone said as they saw Trish and John making there way over to the pool

"Hey" John and Trish replied

"So you guys are an item now" Ashley asked

John and Trish smiled at each other and replied "Ya"

"Well it's about time" Shawn said as everyone agreed

About an hour later everyone was having a blast by the pool

"Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom" Trish said heading towards the bathroom

"Ya me to" Ashley said

"Wait for me" Lillian said

"And me" Torrie said

  
In The Bathroom

"So are you and John serious" Lillian asked

"Ya we are" Trish replied with a smile

"Well I'm happy for you" Ashley said

"Ya me To" Torrie said

"Thanks"Trish replied as they walked out of the washroom and back to the pool

**Back At The Pool**

  
Mickie decided to go down to the pool and relax before Raw, and thats when she spotted John Cena

Mickie has liked John ever since she first saw him

"Hey John" Mickie said with a seductive smile"Um...Hey Mickie" John said  
"I was wondering if after Raw tonight you would want to come back to my hotel room and I dont know maybe..." Mickie began before John cut her off

"Um..Mickie I dont know if you know this but I'm with Trish" John said"Your with Trish?" Mickie asked

"Ya" John replied  
"So, what she doesn't know wont hurt her" Mickie said rubbing her fingers along John's abs

"I dont think so Mickie" John replied looking at Shawn,Dave,Peter Rey and Eddie to help him out but they all started laughing

But after that Mickie still continued flirting with John,she just didn't get the hint. When Trish and the girls came back from the washroom Trish took notice what Mickie was doing and walked up to her.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Trish asked angrily

"Trish!" John said

"Oh hi,Trish" Mickie said

"I cant believe this" Trish said as she ran off with tears in her eyes then Shawn,Dave,Peter,Rey and Eddie all felt bad for not helping John out.

"Trish wait!" John yelled as he chased after her

Tright stopped and turned around "What do you think you were doing back there!" Trish cried

"I wasnt doing anything she was the one flirting with me" John said

"But you weren't stoping her" Trish said  
"Trish listen, I wouldn't of asked you to be my girlfriend last night, if I was just gonna run off with Mickie or someone" John said

"Ok, it's just I dont want to lose you or have my heart broken like I did in my other relationships" Trish said

"Trish you wont have to wory about anything because your not gonna lose me, I promise you that" John said

Trish smiled and wiped the tears away from her eyes "Ok" then she kissed himThen they walked back to the pool and had fun, about two hours later it was time for them to head to the arena was Raw was being held.

**Raw**

John and Trish sat in John's locker room relaxing before John had his match against Edge and Trish well she hasn't been able to to wrestle because of here dislocated shoulder but her shoulder wasnt bothering her at all, it's just that she hasn't been released to wrestling yet.  
"John" Trish said  
"Huh" John replied

"I umm..I just want to wish you luck in your match tonight" Trish said

"Thanks but I'll be fine" John said

"I know but I just don't want you to get hurt" Trish said

"Trish, I'll be fine" John assured her

Trish sighed "Ok"

"Ok" John said kissing her forhead

Just then there was a knock on the door, John got up and walked over to the door and answered it to reveal a crew member "Sorry to bother you John but your match is in three minutes"

"Ok thanks" John said

"No problem" The crew worker said as he left

John turned back to Trish "Well I got to go, I'll se ya after my match" "Well I hope so" Trish said as she hugged him and kissed him passionatley then they broke the kiss then John headed out of his locker room

**John VS Edge **

Edge's theme hit the arena and Edge and Lita both walked down to the ring and the crowd booed them, then John's theme blasted through the arena and the crowd went wild as he made his way down to the ring.  
The match started and John and Edge locked up in the centre of the ring then Edge kicked John in the stomach and went for a swinning neck breaker John blocked it by pushing Edge off, Then John hit Edge with clothes line after clothes line then John nailed Edge with and F-U then locked in the STFU which made Edge tap out.  
The ref rang the bell and held up John's hand and John calebrated and then made his way backstage

**Backstage**

"Hey great match" Trish said running up to John and giving him a hug and a kiss  
John smiled "Hey thanks"

"Do you want to go back to the hotel now?" Trish asked  
"Ya, sure" John replied "Just let me go to the locker room and get my stuff, I'll be right back" as he gave he a quick kiss and headed off down the hall to his locker room.

"Hey Trish" A voice called from behind her

Trish turned around "Hey, Ashley"

"Wheres John, you two are almost always together" Ashley said

"Oh he just went to get his stuff out of his locker room" Trish replied

"Oh well anyways Vince was looking all over for you but he couldnt find you so he told me to tell you that he was talking to the doctors about your shoulder, and the doctors said that you'll be cleared to wrestling next week" Ashley said

"Really" Trish asked with a smile

"Ya" Ashley replied

"So do you know who my match is against next week?" Trish asked

"Oh ya well next week it's gonna be Mickie and Victoria against you and a partener of your choice" Ashley said

"Really" Trish asked "Well would you like to be my partener next week?"

Ashley smiled " I'd love to but I got to go"

"Great" Trish said "So I'll see ya later"

"Ya" Ashley said

"Ok bye" Trish said

"Bye ,oh and tell John I said hi" Ashley said

"Ok I will, bye Ash" Trish said  
"Bye" Ashley said walking down the hall"Hey you ready to go now" John said as he walked up to Trish  
"Ya and Ashley says hi" Trish said

"Oh ok but when were you talking to Ashley" John asked

"When you went to get your stuff out of your locker room" Trish replied

"Oh ok" John said  
"She also said that Vince was looking for me but couldn't find so Vinve told Ash to tell me that I'm cleared to wrestling next week, so it's gonna be Mickie and Victoria VS Ashley and Me" Trish said

"Oh you and Ash will kick Mickie and Victoria's ass" John replied

"Ya I know we will" Trish said

"So lets get going back to the hotel shall we" John said

"Ya lets go" Trish said as they walked down the hall to the parking lot and drove back to the hotel

**At The Hotel**

"I'm gonna go take a shower" John said

"Ok" Trish said

Thirty minutes later.John came out of the bathroom in his chaingang boxer and layed down on the bed beside Trish. Trish curled up to John and rested her head on his chest, the two stayed that way in silence for a couple of minutes until Trish broke it.  
"John, can I ask you something?" Trish questioned

"Sure" John replied

"Well have you ever been in a serious relationship?"Trish asked

John sighed and looked up at the ceiling and reiplied "Ya I have, her name was Liz, we dated for about two years then I proposed to her then about a week after I had to leave for about a week because that was when I just strated getting into wrestling, and I had a couple of interviews I had to go to but the interviews didn't last as long as I thought they would so i decided to come home earlier then expected and when I got home I found her in bed with my former best friend but my best friend at the time his name was Craig. Then the day after that I moved out and I never saw her or Craig again""Oh John I'm sorry" Trish said as she hugged himJohn smiled and looked at her "It's ok Trish you don't have to apoligize, but it's in the past now"

"I know but any women in the right mind would of never cheated on you" Trish said  
"I was stupid, I was blind" John began but was interupted by Trish "No you werent' she was stupid and blind,stupid for cheating on you and blind for not seeing what a great man she had in front of her"

"Trish, love you"John said looking in to her hazel eyes

Trish smiled "I loved you to,John"

That was the first time in there relationship that they have told each other that they loved them

"But Trish after what happened in the relationship with Liz I haven't really been sure about any relationship since then,but I'm sure about this one" John said

"So am I" Trish replied as they shared a passionate kiss then curled up and went to sleep

A month later John woke up at 9:00am to an empty bed

"Good morning sleepy head" Trish said as she walked out of the bathroom and over to John

"Good morning" John said kissing her passionately

"So what do you want to do today" asked Trish

"Well I have something planned for tonight" John said  
"What is it" Trish questioned

"Well you'll have to wait and see" John said with a smirk

"Oh come on" Trish whined

"No you'll have to wait" John said "Do you want to get some breakfast?"

"Sure" Trish answered

"Ok just let me go get dressed,I don't think people will like seeing me in my boxer" John said

Trish giggled "They might not but I do"

John laughed "I'll be right out"

"Ok" Trish said John the walked in to the bathroom to get dressed and go out for breakfast

Five minutes later John was done in the bathroom bathroom "Ok you ready to go now" John said coming out of the bathroom, when he was out he saw Trish was sitting on the bed crying, John rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Trish,honey what wrong?" John asked

"Jeff's back and he's on Raw" Trish said all teary eyed

"And that's a bad thing" Questioned John

"Ya after what he put me through and what he did to me" Trish said crying

"Whoa wait...what did Jeff do,all I know is that you had a long relationship with him and you were heartbroken when you two spilt" John said still comforting Trish  
"Oh ya you don't know the whole story, I was gonna tell you but I just couldn't" Trish said"Ok,but what did he do" John asked again

"Well wee were going out for about 2 and a half years and during that time we were going out sometimes he would want to have sex and I didn't so he forced himself on me nemerous times and he cheated on me with some chick from TNA and how I found out was, I went over to TNA to suprise him and well that's when I caught him cheating on me but it hurt me so much because  
I really loved him" Trish said crying into John chest  
" I'm sorry Trish" John said hugging her "That sounds like how my relationship with Liz ended, only she didn't frce herself on me, but he was stupid for cheating on you and he was blind for not seeing what a wonderful woman he had in front of him"

Trish smiled a little becuase thats was mostly what she told him the other night when he told her anout Liz

"But can I ask you one thing...how do you know he's back?" John asked

"When you were in the bathroom, Torrie called and told me she found out last night and tried to call but there was no answer so she called this morning" Trish said

_Flashback_

_"Hello?" Trish said _

_"Hi Trish" Torrie said _

_"What sup Torrie" Trish asked  
"Your not gonna like this but you have to know...Umm I found this out last night and I called but there was no answer so I thought I'd try and call you now but I was talking to Ashley last night and she said that Jeff's back and he's comeing back to WWE specificallt Raw and he's already talked to Vince and everything" Torrie said _

_Trish started to cry "Ok well thanks for telling me Torrie but I go to go" _

_"Ok bye" Torrie said as Trish hung up_

_  
End Of Flashback_

"Oh ok but Trish I'm sorry" John said huggin Trish and he kissed the top of her head  
"Thanks John but as you said about Liz,it's all in the past" Trish said "But theres only one problem my past in coming abck to haunt me"

"Trish don't worry everything id gonna be ok I'm here" John said

That made Trish feel a bit better

"Are you still up for breakfast" John asked

"Ya I'm kinda hungry" Trish said  
"Ok so do you just wanna do down to the restaurant down stairs?" John questioned

"Sure" Trish said  
"Ok, so lets go, and Trish don't worry everthing is gonna be ok" John said

"Ok" Trish replied as they walked out the door and down to the restaurant

**At The Restaurant**

"Hey" Rey and Eddie said as they saw Trish and John walked in

"Hey" Trish and John said

"Are you ok" Rey asked

"ya why" Trish asked confused

"Well we heard about Jeff " Eddie said

"Oh about that, well I moved on and i'm have John now, but I was a shoken up when I heard about him and I still am shoken up but I'll be ok" Trish said as Her and Jonh went and sat down at the table Rey and Eddie were sitting.

"Hey Rey,come here" John said getting out of his seat

"Ya" Rey aid going over to were John was

"I just wanted to remind you about tonight" John said  
"Don't worry I'll set everything up" Rey said

"Ok thanks man" John said

"No problem and goodluck" Rey said as they walked back over to the table Trish and Eddie were sitting at

Trish, John,Rey and Eddie all continued to talked until Ashley and Matt came over with an unwante d visitor

"Hey guys" Ashley and Matt said as Jeff followed them over

"Hey..." They all trailed off once they saw Jeff

"Umm...Hey guys" Jeff said

" Hi " Everyone said coldly

"Hi Trish" Jeff said

"Hi" Trish said looking down at the table that they were sitting at

"Um i think I'm gonna go" Trish said as she got up from her seat

"I'll come bye everyone" John said as he followed Trish "Oh and Jeff, stay the hell away from Trish"

"Oh an what are you gonna do about it" Jeff asked cocky

"Oh you don't wanna see what me or anyone will do" John said and with that he was out the door and following Trish to their hotel room  
"You know you didn't have to come" Trish said as she walked in to the hotel room and went and layed down on the bed

"Yes I did" John said as he walked over over to the bed were Trish was laying upset "Trish everything is gonna be ok, but I'll promise you this, if he hurts you in anyways I will kill him and I wont be the only one who will want to"

Trish smiled "Ok"

"Ok, come here" John said

Trish sat up and was pulled into a hug by John and he kissed her forhead"

At 8:00pm John and Trish were getting ready "Trish are you ready?" John asked

"Ya" Trish said as she walked out of the bathroom  
"Wow you look beautiful" John said. Trish was wearing a long black dress that hugged her body and it had spaghetti straps and it was sparkely, black heels,and her hair was down

Trish smiled "Thanks,you look handsome yourself ". John was wearing black dress pants a white dress shirt and a black jacket

"So where are we going?" Trish asked "All I know id that your told me to dress up"

"Well all I'll tell you is that I'm taking you out for dinner then I have a suprise for you" John said

"Ok then" Trish said

"So you ready to go now" John asked

"Ya let's go" Trish said as she grabbed her purse, John extended his hand to her and she excepted and the two walked hand in hand out of the hotel room and down the hall. When they got to the car they drove off to the restaurant.

In the car Trish and John were talking "Trish, I wan't you to know that the past month that we have been together has been the best month of my life" John said

"This month has been the best month of my life to" Trish said

"You know I love you right" John said"Ya, and I love you to John, your the best thing that ever happened to me" Trish said"Thanks Trish, and your the best thing that has ever happened to me" John said

"John,you don't have to thank me because it's the truth" Trish said

"Ok, but I love you with all my heart" John said

"Aww..I love you with all my heart to" Trish said

John smiled her and she smiled back and continued to drive to the restaurant, when they got to the restaurant they ordered what they were gonna eat and when they were done eating they walked out to the car.  
Trish got in the passenger seat and John got in the driver seat and drove to the surprise

"John,where are we going now" Trishs said  
"Well we'll be there in 5 minutes then you'll find out but here put this on it's a blind fold" John said as he handed the blind fold to her.  
"Ok" Trish said as she put on the blind fold John handed her

"Can you see anything?" John asked

"No I can't see a thing" Trish said  
"Ok were almost there we just have to walk to rest of the way,just stay there and I'll come around and help you out" John said as he got out of the car and walked over to the passenger door and opened it and helped Trish out nd started walking to the suprise, about 2 minutes later they stopped walking.

"Are we here now?" Trish asked

"Ya were here, here let me take off the blind fold for ya" John said

John went and stood behind Trish and took off the blind fold  
When the blind fold was off, Trish was shocked by the sight "Wow John, it's so beautiful"

It was a sight of a blanket underneath a tree beside a river with a stary sky above, and there was candles around the blanket with a long whit box lying in the middle of the blanket.

"Go open up the box" John said

"Ok" Trish said, she then headed over towards the blanket as John followed her over, she then bent down and picked up the box and opened it up to reveal a single diamond pendant shaped like a heart which was on a silver chain.

Trish put a hand over her mouth "John, this is so beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you" John said as he put the necklace around Trish's neck

"John, instead of this month being the best month of my life. This night has been the best night of my life" Trish said

"Well the nights not over yet" John said

"It's not" Trish asked

"No" John said

John then got down on one knee, Trish's eyes widened, John then pulled out a small velvet box out of his pocket, he opened the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond engagment ring.  
"I don't want to be you're boyfriend anymore Trish,so will you marry me?" John asked

"Oh my god John, of course I'll marry you" Trish said and with that John slid the ring on to her ring finger then picked her up off the ground and the two kissed passionately.  
"So do you want to go back to the hotle now?" John asked

"Ya" Trish said

They were making there way back to the car when John oticed Trish was shivering  
"You cold" John asked

"Ya" Trish replied

John then took off his jacket and put the jacket over her shoulders and then wrapped his arm around her  
"Better?" John questioned

"Alot better" Trish said as she cuddled up to him and then continued to walk to the car, then it started raining

John stopped to look at Trish

"Trish,even though it's raining out, I can still tell your crying, whats wrong?" John asked

"Nothings wrong, I'm just happy and as I said before, tonight has been the best night of my life and now you're not my boyfriend..you're my fiancée" Trish said

John smiled then leaned in and captured Trish's lips in his and kissed her passionatley, Trish wrapped her arms around John's neck to deepen the kiss, the two pulled apart after a couple of minutes.

"I can't wait to marry you" John said

" I can't wait to marry you either, John you mean the world to me" Trish said

"You are my world" John said looking into Trish's hazel eyes

Trish smiled and started to cry

"Come on Trish, lets get in the car before you catch a cold" John said, Trish nodded the two walked to the car and drove back to the hotel.

The next day John and Trish just arrived at the arena on Sunday for Raw taping. They were taking their there stuff to their locker room." I'll be right back I'm gonna go find Torrie and Ashley and tell them the big news" Trish said

"Ok, I'm gonna go find the guys" John said

"Ok" Trish said as she and John headed out of the locker room

"Oh and when you're done talking to Ashley in Torrie, I'll be in the catering room" John said

"Ok I'll meet you in the catering room then" Trish said

"Ok" John said kissing Trish one last time before heading their seperate ways

Trish was walking down the hall until she reached the womens locker room, Trish opened the door to find Ashley and Torrie sitting on the sofa talking to each other.

"Hey girls" Trish said walking over to Ashley and Torrie and giving them a hug

"Hey Trish" Torrie and Ashley said

"I have a story to tell you guys" Trish said sitting down between Torrie and Ashley

"Ok" Ashley said

"Ya what is it?" Torrie asked

"Well last night John took me took me out for dinner, and after dinner he took me to the park but on the way there he told me to put a blindfold on, so I did then when we got to the park John helped me out of the car and we had to walk through the park for about 2 minutes because John had a suprise for me" Trish said "Then when we got to were the suprise was John took the blind fold off me to reveal a blanket underneath a tree beside the river that flows through the park with candles around the blanket with a long whit bo in the middle of the blanket, John then told me to go open the box so I did and inside was a beautiful single diamond pendant shaped like a heart which was on a silver chain, which would be the one I'm wearing"

"Oh my god it' so beautiful" Torrie said

"Ya it is" Ashley said

"Thanks, anyways then John put the necklace on me, then I said that this night has been the best night of my life, he then said that the night's not over yet and I'm like its not, John then said no thne he got down on one knee pulled out a small velvet box out of his pocket opened it to reveal an engagment ring then he asked me to marry him,and I said yes" Trish said  
Ashley and Torrie were shocked  
"Oh my god, Congradulations" Ashley said hugging her

"Ya congrats" Torrie said huggin her aswell

"Thanks" Trish said

"So who's gonna be you're maid of hunor?" Torrie asked  
"Well I was thinking Ashley will you be my Maid of hunor, but I want you Torrie to be a brides maid along with along with Stacy, Lillian and my sisters Christie and Mel" Trish said

"I'd love to be one of you're Maid of Hunor" Ashley said

"I'd love to be a Brides Maid " Torrie said

"Great, I have to go I'm gonna meet John in the catering room, then I need to talk to Stacy and Lillian" Trish said

"Ok bye" Torrie and Ashley said

"Bye" Trish said as she walked out of the door and to the catering room

In The Catering Room

Trish walking into the catering room an saw John,Dave,Lillian, Randy,Rey,Eddie,Shawn and Peter. Trish walked over to the group.  
"Oh my god condradulations" Lillian and Stacy both said as they seen Trish walking over to them

"Thanks" Trish said hugging them  
"Ya congrats" Rey and Shawn said getting up to give her a hug

"Thanks Rey, Thanks Shawn" Trish replied

"Congradulations,Trish" Eddie said

"Thank you Eddie" Trish said giving him a hug  
"Congrats,T" Dave and Randy said  
"Ya T, Congrats" Peter said

"Thanks you guys" Trish said hugging all three of them

Trish then wen't over and sat on John's lap  
"Oh ya Stacy,Lillian,how would you two like to be my brides maids?" Trish asked

" We'd love to" Stacy and Lillian replied

"Ok" Trish said

"Trish I already know who two of you're brides maid are but but who are the others? and who is you're maid of hunor" John asked  
"Ashley is my maid of hunor, and Torrie,Lillian, and My sister's Christie and Mel"Trish replied

"So when's the wedding?" Randy asked

"Well this month is June so were thinking September 7" John said

"I want you,Lillian,Ashley and Torrie to come dress hunting with me" Trish said to Stacy

"Ok" Stacy said

"Do any one of you's have a match tonight besides John? Trish asked changing the subject

"I do with Kurt Angel" Randy said "Speaking of that I have to go get ready I'll see ya later Stace"

"Ok" Stacy said kissing Randy

One hour later Randy had won his match against Kurt and now it was time for John's match against Triple H

John's music hit the arena and walked out from beind the curtains there was some cheer's and boo's. Then Triple H's music hit and he walked out through the curtains there were some cheers and some boo's aswell.  
Triple H got in the ring with John and the ref called for the bell

John Cena had the upper hand for most of the match until Triple H came back around when he pushed John into the turnbuckles after John tried to go for an F-U. John got momentum going again and hoisted Triple H up for an F-U and he nailed it this time, the he covered Triple H and the ref counted "1...2...3" the ref singled for the bell and held up John's hand then John celebrated and walked backstage.

"Hey great match, Baby" Trish said

"Thanks" John said  
"Can we go back to the hotel now?" Trish asked

"Ya,but can I take a shower first" John asked

"Ya" Trish answered

"Ok" John said as they made their way to their locker room and John took a shower then they headed back to the hotel.

At the Hotel

John and Trish were in bed watching Tv

"Oh John, who's gonna be you're best man and you're ushers?" Trish asked

"Matt's the best man and the ushers are Randy, Dave, Rey, Eddie and Peter" John answered

"Oh ok" Trish said as she snuggled up to John

"Ok" John said

"I love you,John" Trish said

"I love you to, Trish" John said

"Good night" Trish said  
"Night, Babe" John said as he kiss her forhead then they both fell asleep

The Next Morning

It was 9:00am, Trish woke up top find John not in bebe, she got out and saw a letter on the night table, she picked it up and it said_Trish _

_Sorry to not be there when you wake up, but I woke up at 8:00amand I couldn't get back to sleep and I didn't want to wake you up.So I ended up going to the gym, be back around 9:30am  
Love you with all my heart_  
_John_  
xoxo

Trish smiled at the last part, she looked over at the clock on the night table and it read 9:05am. John wouldn't be back for atleast another 25 minutes so she decided to take a shower

Twenty minutes laterTrish had gotten out of the shower and dryed off, also she had gotten dressed, she was sitting on the coach whatching tv.

When she heard the door open and John say "Honey, are you up yet?"  
"Ya, I'm right here" Trish said walking up to John and giving him a nice passionate kiss.

"And what did I do to deserve that" John said once they pulled apart "Not that I mind"

"You didn't do anything. I just love, I have never loved anyone the way I love you" Trish said

"The same goes for you, I have never feltthis way for anybody the way I feel for you" John said  
"I know how you feel,John" Trish said

"So what do you wan't to do before Raw today?" John asked

"Well since it's nice out side I'd like to work on my tan, so we'll go to the pool" Trish said  
"Ok, I'll go put my swimming trunks on" John said

Just then there was a knock on the door, Trish went and answer it to see Stacy sanding on the other side of the door.

"Hi,Stace what sup?" Trish asked  
"Hi,I umm...tryed to call earlier but you still must of been sleeping cause there was no answer, but me,Ashley, Lillian,Torrie,Peter,Dave,Randy,Rey,Eddie,Shawn and Matt were wondering if you and John wanted to come down to the pool?" Stacy said

"Ya John and I were just on our way down, but is Jeff there?"Trish asked

"No, but Matt said that he is coming to the pool" Stacy said"Oh, then maybe I should just stay up here" Trish said

"Trish, no you're coming to the pool because you can't hide from him forever and well I dont even know why you are hiding from him because you didn't do anything wrong, Jeff is the one that hurt her so he should be the one running from you, and don't forget tonight on Raw he's gonna be there so then you can't hide then and plus you have someone better then Jeff you have John and you're engaged to him and you're not gonna get treated like the other woman in the relationship becuase John will not cheat on you, John loves you for you and would not do anything to hurt you" Stacy said

Trish sighed "You're right Stace I shouldn't be the one hiding because i'm not the one that screwed up our relationship and I do have someone better now so me and John will meet you guys down at the pool in 10 minutes" Trish said

"Ok see ya then " Stacy said as she left to go back to the pool with the others

"John, are you ready to go to the pool?" Trish asked"Ya I'm ready but you still need to get ready" John said

"Ya I know" Trish said walking over to her stuff and grabbing her bikini then headed to the bathroom "Be right back"  
"Ok" John said

When Trish came out of the bathroom she was wearing her black bikini "Ready?" John asked

"Yupp" Trish replied  
"Ok lets go" John said, then they headed out the door and to the pool

John and Trish got to the pool and saw Ashley,Stacy,Torrie,Lillian Peter and Matt sitting by the pool and Dave, Randy,Shawn,Eddie and Rey

"Hey guys" Trish said as her and John walked over to the group sitting by the pool  
"Hi, T" Ashley and Stacy said hugging her  
"Hey, Trish" Torrie and Lillian said huggin her to

"Hi, Trish" Peter and Matt said giving her a hug

"Hey, John" Ashley and Torrie said giving him a hug

"Hi,John" Stacy and Lillian said also giving her a hug

"Hey, John" Matt and Pater said  
The group sat around talking for a bit then "Hey you guys lets play chicken" Dave said from the pool

"Ok but there's three more guys then girls" John said

"Well I'll sit out" Rey said as he got out of the pool and sat at the side of the pool with his legs hanging in the water  
" Ya I will to" Shawn said

"I shall sit out to, the three of us can be commentators" Eddie said also sitting at the side of the pool with Rey and Shawn

"Ok then it's settled" Randy said. Everyone was in the pool

Trish was on John's shoulders,Stacy was on Randy's shoulders,Lillian was on Dave's shoulders, Torrie was on Peter's shoulders and Ashley was on Matt's shoulders."Ok, 1...2...3 GO" Shawn said as they started to play

In the pool Trish and Lillian was going at it but Trish got the upper hand and pushed Lillian off of Dave's shoulders.

"Oh an Lillian knocked off of Dave's shoulders" Eddie said

Then Ashley,Stacy and Torrie were going at each other but Trish came up from behind and pushed Torrie off of Peter's shoulder's and in the water.

"Now Torrie's been eliminated" Shawn said  
"Now that leaves Trish,Ashley and Stacy" Rey said "Who's gonna win?"

"I don't know but it's pretty intense" Shawn said

Trish,Ashley and Torrie were trying to push each other off there boyfriend or fiancée's shoulders. Trish got pushed by Stacy and lost her balance but managed to stay on John's shoulders.  
"Oh Trish nearly falling off of John's shoulders" Eddie said

"Ya that was a close call" Shawn said

Ashley,Trish and Stacy still continued pushing each other but Ashley was able to completely push Stacy off Randy's shoulder's

"Now Stacy has been knocked off of Randy's sholders, now it's between the two bestfriends Trish and Ashley" Rey said  
Trish and Ashley were face to face

"Come on,Trish" John said

"You can do it,Ash" Matt said

Trish and Ashley were pushing and pushing each other when suddenly one of them fell and hit the water

"And here's you're winner...Ashley Massaro and Matt Hardy!"Rey,Eddie and Shawn said, everyone laughed at them  
"Nice one,Ash" Matt said

"Good game,Ashley" Trish said

"Hey you guys I have a game we can play, how about we play volleyball in the pool first team to 10 wins" John said

"Sure" Dave said  
"Ok" Everyone else said

They then set the net up and the teams were guys against girls but the girls wer out numbered so Rey offered to be on the girls team

"You guys are going down" Randy said

"Oh you wish" Stacy said  
"Oh here you guys can serve first" John said tossing the ball over the net  
Lillian served first and got it over the net to Randy who hit it back over the net, Then Ashley hit it over to John who hit it over and Rey jumped up and spiked it over landing on the water for a point."Alright, Rey" The girls yelled as they either hugged him or gave him a high five

"That was a lucky shot" Peter said  
"Ya, well we'll just see about that" Torrie yelled

"Bring it" Randy yelled as Stacy served that ball over the net as John hit it back over to Lillian who hit it over to Matt who hit it back over the net as Torrie was the one who hit it over, Eddie dove for the ball anf hit it up in the air then Shawn hit it over the net Trish jumped for it but missed it giving the guys a point.  
"WOO...wait a go,Shawn" The guys said giving him high fives

Eddie served the ball over the net, Torrie hit it back over to the guys as Matt got it and hit it back over the net, Ashley then spiked it over net and got a point.

"Nice one, Ash" The girls said hugging her

"Nice one, Ash" Rey said also giving her a hug

Trish was about to serve the ball when someone came up and said "Hey guys mind if I play?"

"Um... Jeff we've already started playing" Shawn said

"So I can join in and plus the girls and Rey are down two players and I can't let Rey be the only guy on the team" Jeff said

Rey looked at all the girls who were shaking their heads no expecially Trish  
" No,Jeff it's alright I'm ok" Rey said"Nonsense" Jeff said as he jumped in the water in the pool beside Rey "So more over Rey" He also said shoving him a bit but enough to make him fall over and he hit his head off the side of the pool and everyone seen Rey do it to.

"Rey!" John said as he was rushing over to his fallen friends' side and helping him up

Once Rey was up he got right in Jeff's face "Don't you ever push me again"

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it?" Jeff said

"You don't wanna see what anyone will do about it" Rey said as he got out of the pool and everyone followed "Oh and I heard you don't have a match tonight but you do now, me and you one on one tonight on Raw" Rey also said to Jeff

"Rey are you ok" Trish asked

"Ya I'm fine, but I have a headache now" Rey said as he held his head and when he let go of his head he noticed he was bleeding a bit  
"Oh great I'm bleeding" Rey said"Hold on Rey I'll get you a bandaid" Torrie said as she went to get a bandaid

"Are you sure you're ok Rey?" Trish asked again

"Ya I'm sure, I'm fine, I just have a headache that's all" Rey replied

"Well that was a good game of volleyball while it lasted" Shawn said

"Ya, but we would of so won" Eddie said

Torrie came back with a bandaid for Rey and put it on were he was bleeding

"Thanks, Torrie" Rey said

"You're welcome" Torrie replied

"I kind of remind myself of Nelly with the bandaid but instead of it on me cheek,I have it on my head" Rey said

Everyone laughed

The group still relaxe by the pool but away from Jeff, until it was time to go to Raw

**Raw**

John and Trish were in their locker room Trish was done getting ready for her match with Ashley against Mickie and Victoria. John and Trish were sitting on the sofa, Trish was waiting for someone to come get and let her know when it's time for her match.  
"So Trish, how do you fell with Jeff being back on Raw?" John asked

"I don't know how to feel, John. But I got a bad feeling about tonight" Trish said

"A bad felling about you're match or my match or about Jeff" John asked

"A bad feeling about Jeff" Trish answered

"Trish, don't worry about it as I said befor if he hurts youin anyway I mean anyway I will fucking kell him" John said

"I just don't trust him though, John" Trish said"I know you dont nobody trusts him, but I know Rey will beat the hell out of him tonight" John said

"You have alot of faith in Rey don't you?" Trish said

"Ya I do he's one of my best friends" John said"Ya I know he is, so when is Rey's match?" Trish asked

"I think it's right after you'res" John answered  
"Oh well after my match can you meet me at the curtains, becuase if Rey and Jeff's match is after mine and Ashley's he'll probablly be waiting at the curtains" Trish said  
"Ya of course I will, I was goning to anyways" John said

"Ok" Trish said, then there was a knock on the door

"Come in" John yelled

The door opened and Ashley stepped in

"Hey, Ash" Trish said

"Hey Trish, Hey John" Ashley said

"Hey, Ash" John said

"Trish our match is next" Ashley said  
"Ok, Ash" Trish said getting up "So I'll see you after my match

"Ya and here I'll walk you to the curtains" John aid as the three left the locker room

When they got to the curtains Mickie, Victoria along with Candice were making their way to the ring they did their poses and stuff, then Trish music hit."Ok I'll meet you here after you're match" Joh said

"Ok" Trish said giving him a quick kiss before her and Ashley walked through the curtains and down the ramp and to the ring

The match was good Trish and Ashley were in controll for most of the match and they ended up winning the match when Trish hit the Stratusfaction on Mickie for the 1...2...3! The ref held up their hands and then Trish and Ashley celebrated and made their way to the back.

"Hey great match you guys" John said greeting them at the curtains

"Thanks, I'm gonna go find Matt, I'll see you guys later" Ashley said giving Trish and John a hug and then leaving

"Thanks for meeting me here" Trish said

"No problem I was gonna meet you here anyways" John said

"Hey John. Hey Trish" Rey said walking up for his match and giving Trish a hug

"Hey Rey" John said

"Hi Rey hows you're head from when Jeff pushed you and you it you're head on the side of the pool" Trish asked"Oh I'm fine now, but that Hardy is gonna pay" Rey said

Just then Rey's music started to play " Well I got to go" Rey said

"Ok bye Rey good luck" Trish said

"Ya good luck" John said

"Alright thanks" Rey said as he walked through the curtains

John and Trish were walking back to their locker room, when they saw Jeff coming their way walking towards the curtain. When Jeff passed Trish he stared at her with a smirk on his face, and John noticed it.

"Hey Hardy, keep you're eyes to you're self" John yelled at Jeff

"What ever Cena you can't tell me what to do, oh and you're little Mexican buddy is going down" Jeff said

"You wish" John said

"No I know, and Trish if John doesn't satisfy you enough then you need a real man like me" Jeff said

John had enough and wen't over to Jeff and wanted to beat the shit out of him, but Trish stopped him.

"Jeff, go fuck you're self , I do have a real man, who loves me for me and wouldn't think of breaking my heart like you did" Trish yelled

And with that Trish and John made their way to their locker room

"Because I already know you're better then him so don't waster you're strength on him" Trish said "Let's watch Rey's match

"Ok" John said as they watched Rey's match. Rey won the match and was makiong his way back to his locker room untill John and Trish came to meet him.

"Hey Rey, awesome match" Trish said going up to him and hugging him

"Hi Trish, thanks" Rey said

"Ya awesome match, Rey" John said

"Thanks, but I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll see you guys later, good luck with you're match against Chris Masters" Rey said

"Ya see ya later Rey, and thanks" John said

"Bye, Rey" Trish said

John and Trish walked back to their locker room to relax before John's match

Half an Hour later "John it's time for you're match" A Crew member said

"Ok thanks" John said

"Ok so I'll see ya later" Trish said coming up to him and kissing "Tonight we can have a little match of our own"

John grinned "Can't wait, I'll see ya in a little bit" John said kissing her before walking out

15 minutes Trish was going through her duffel bag looking for a change because she was getting ready to have a shower. When she heard the door open and thought it was John "Hey Babe, you're match was quick" Trish said still going through her bag.

"Ya even though I got my ass kicked" The person said

Trish's head shot up at the sound of his voice and it wasn't John's it was...


	3. Chapter 3

1

"Jeff, what are you doing here!" Trish yelled

"I came to see you" Jeff said walking closer to her backing uo against the wall

"Well you can leave anytime becuase I don't wan't to see you" Trish said coldly

"You know you do" Jeff said, Trish went to slap him acroos the face but he grapped her wrists and pinned her up against the wall "You're the only reason why I came back to Raw Trish" He then kissed her, she tried to pull away but she couldn't.

"Jeff, get out now!" Trish yelled furiously

"No" Jeff replied kissing neck, he then threw Trish to the floor and got on top of her and pinned her on the floor

"Jeff, please don't do this" Trish cried

But Jeff didn't stop, he then ripped Trish's shirt and pulled down her pants

"Jeff, don't" Trish crieded again "HELP!"

"Shut up Bitch" Jeff said as he kissed her again then pulling her panties down and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down then thrusted him self inside her

"Somebody please help me!" Trish yelled through tears

"I told you to shut up" Jeff said as he slapped her across the face

Trish cried even harded "HELP!"

By this time John's match was over and he was walking down the hall with Rey and Ashley who congradulated him on his win, when they heard a scream

"John, it's coming from you're locker room" Ashley said

"Oh No, Trish!" He yelled as he, Rey and Ashley ran down the hall to John and Trish's locker room. When they got there the door was locked, John broke the door down to find Jeff on top of Trish rapping her. When Jeff saw John, Rey and Ashley he stood up pulled and zipped his pants back up.

"You fucking Son of a Bitch" John yelled as he tackled Jeff down and Rey helped

"Oh my god, Trish" Ashley said running over to her and there was blood all over. Randy and Stacy heard all the commotion and ran to John and Trish's locker room. Randy ran over and tried to pull John and Rey off of Jeff and Stacy ran over to where Trish and Ashley were

"Stacy,get some helpand call 911" Ashley said, Stacy nodded and left

The Paramedics came in and got Trish into the ambulance. Security came in and helped Randy pull John and Rey off of Jeff.

"John, ho with Trish in the ambulance" Ashley said "Me, Rey, Randy and Stacy and everyone else will mett you at the hospital"

John hurried to the ambulance and the ambulance sped off to the hospital

At the Hospital John, Ashley, Matt, Torrie, Peter, Rey, Stacy, Randy, Eddie, Dave, Lillian, were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for any results on Trish. It had been an hour since she had gotten to the Hospital and they haven't heard anything.

John was sitting between Rey and Ashley "John, how you holding up?" Torrie asked coming over

"I don't know Torrie, I honestly don't know" John said "I just can't stop thinking about what she said earlier before my match, she said that she had a bad feeling about Jeff"

" I hope you don't blame you're self for this, John" Ashley said coming in to the conversation

"I am because when she said that to me, I should of stayed with her" John said

"Well you didn't know when where or what was gonna happen" Ashley said. Just then John's cell phone rang

"Hello?...Oh hi, Vince...We don't know Vince the Doctors haven't given us any informaton...Well there's me, Ashley, Matt, Rey, Torrie, Peter, Stacy, Randy, Eddie, Lillian and Dave...ok that's good...Ok I'll tell them...Bye" John said ending his conversation with Vince.

"What did Vince want?" Everyone asked

"He wanted to know how Trish was and that Jeff's in jail and that he's giving us two days off" John said

"Ok" Everyone said

"Mr.Cena" The Doctor said approaching that group

"Yes" John said

"We ran a bunch of tests and she's ok" The Doctors said

"Ok thank you Doctor, can we go see her now?" John asked

"Yes you can she's in room 56" The Doctor said

"Ok that you, Doctor" John said again

"You're welcome and she will be able to go home tomorrow morning" The Doctor walking away

The group walked to room 56 when they got there they noticed she was awake

"Hey girl" Ashley said walking over and giving her a hug

"Hey, Ash" Trish said

"How you holding up?" Ashley asked

"Ok, I guess" Trish said

" Hey, Trish" Rey said giving her a hug

"Hey, Baby" John said going up to her and giving her a hug and a kiss

"Hey" Trish said

"How are you doing?" John asked

"Good, John I have some news. I just found out from the Doctor" Trish said

"Do you want us to leave, to give you guys time to you're self's?" Stacy asked

"No, It's ok Stace" Trish said

"You sure" Rey asked

"Ya, I'm sure" Trish said

"Ok" They all said

"So what's the new you just found out?" John asked

"Well, I'm um...I'm...I'm pregnant" Trish said

John smiled "Are you serious?"

"Ya" Trish said

"Oh my god, Congratulations" Everyone said giving John and Trish a hug

"Thanks" They both said

"So you ready to go back to the hotel now and Vince called he's givving all of us two days off" John said

"Ya I'm ready and ok" Trish said "All of my atuff is still at the arena"

"No it's no you're stuffs in the car" Ashley said "I put you're stuff in my car before wee all came here to how you were doing"

"Ok thanks" Trish said

Just then John's cell phone rang again "Hello...ya she's fine...that's good...Oh and Vince Trish is pregnant...thanks...ok bye"

"What did he want" Dave asked

"He wanted to know if he heard anything on Trish's condition and that Jeff's going to jail for 6 years" John said

"Ok" Everyone said

Then they all left and went back to the hotel "How you feeling now?" John asked when they got to their hotel room

"I'm feeling better" Trish said

"I'm sorry, Trish" John said

"What? What are you sorry?" Trish asked confused

"I'm sorry for not being there with you, If I was there this wouldn't of happened" John said sitting on the side of the bed looking down at the floor

"John, It's ok none of this is you're fault" Trish tried to explain

"You said before my match that you had a bad feeling about Jeff, and you were right" John sighed "I should of just stayed with you"

"John, it's ok I'm fine now and the baby's fine" Trish said

"Ya I know but it could of been a lot worse" John said "What happened if me, Rey and Ashley got there later then we did?"

"I don't know and I don't wanna know, but everything is ok, so can we just go to bed now, I'm tired" Trish said

"Ya sure" John said

John and Trish got into bed, Trish cuddled up to John and rested her head on her muscular chest.

"I love you, John" Trish said

"I love you to, Trish" John said kissing the top of her head, then they both feel into a deep sleep.

Two day's later, its was the groups last day off before going back to work. Trish, John, Ashley, Matt, Rey, Eddie, Stacy, Randy, Torrie, Peter, Shawn, Dave, and Lillian were sitting in the hotel restaurant eating breakfast.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Shawn asked

"I wanna go to the pool" Torrie said

"We always go to the pool" Peter said

"Ya I know but we can finish our game of volleyball or start a new game, it's was me, Trish, Ashley, Stacy, Lillian and Rey against the rest of you" Torrie said "So what do you guys say?"

"Sure why not, I have nothing better to do" Shanw said

"Neither do we" Dave and Lillian said

"Sure we'll play" Trish and John said

"I'll play" Stacy said

"Ya me to" Randy said

"Sure" Rey said

"Ya me to Ese" Eddie said

"Count us in" Ashley and Matt said

"What the hell, me to" Peter said

"Ok so we'll all meet at the pool in five minutes" Torrie saud

"Ok" Trish said, everyone then left to go put their swimming things on.

Five minutes later, Everybody was at the pool and were just about to start a new game when Matt called Trish over

"Trish, come here please" Trish said

"Umm...ya Matt" Trish said

"I was just wondering if you feel different about me after what Jeff did, like are we still friends? Matt asked

"Ya were still friends, Matt" Trish said

"Ok,I was just wondering" Matt said as he and Trish got in the pool and went to their separate sides

"Ok so were starting a new game, how about first team to 5 wins" Stacy said

"Sure" Everyone said

The girls were ahead the score was3-1

"Enjoy the lead while it lasts" Randy said "But serve the damn ball!"

"Ok fine I will" Trish said, she served the ball and Randy was't paying attention and the ball hit him right on the head

"Thanks a lot Randy, now there a head by 3 points" Dave said

"Thanks, Randy" Shawn said sarcasticly

"Oh guys don't give him a hard time, at least he used his head" Trish said laughing

"Ya I did use my head..uh Hey!.. haha very funny guys" Randy said said

They continued playing The girls plus Rey ended up beating the guys 5-3, everyone got out of the pool and dried off, then all of a sudden Mickie came up to John.

"Hi, John" Mickie said

John sighed "Hi , Mickie. What do you want?"

"Well I was wondering since two days ago you walked in on Trish cheating on you with Jeff Hardy, that you'll probablly dump her right...So I was wondering.." Mickie began

"Whoa hold on Mickie, Trish wasn't cheating on me with Jeff, Jeff was raping her and I'm not gonna dump Trish I lover her and if you don't know me and Trish are engaged" John said

Mickie was shocked "You two are engaged?"

"Yes Mickie we are so leave me alone" John said walking back over to the group

"If I can't have John Cena, then nobody can. I will get read of Trish Stratus once and for all" Mickie said to her self

John and the group had fun at the pool for the rest of the day.

The next day on Raw Trish and Ashley were talking in the hallway

"What's up, Ash?" Trish said

"Nothing really, it's just I've been having weird feeling about Matt ever since what Jeff did to you" Ashley said

"Ash, don't worry about it, Matt's not like Jeff trust me" Trish said

"Ok" Ashley said, just then somebody walked into a room down the hall that caught Ashley's attention, she couldn't tell who it was because the person was dressed in black and a black mask on.

"So, Trish you never did tell us, how many months pregnant are you?" Ashley asked looking back over to the room.

"I'm about a month pregnant" Trish said, Ashley was still looking at that room, just then she saw a gun being pointed out of the room, Ashley's eyes widened as she saw the gun being pointed at Trish.

"Trish, watch out" Ashley shouted, as she pushed Trish out of the way. The gun then went off and Ashley fell on the floor in a pool of blood

Trish eyes widened "Ashley! Somebody help!" Trish yelled

EMT's came rushing over "What happened" one EMT asked

"There was a gunshot, Ashley pushed me out of the way ans she ended up getting hit" Trish said, she then started to cry, the John, Matt, Rey, Eddie, Stacy, Randy, Torrie, Peter, Dave, Lillian and Shawn came rushing over.

"Trish, What happened?" John asked running up to her and holding her in his arms as she cried.

"It's Ashley...she got shot and it would of been me if she didn't push me out of the way" Trish cried on John's chest, as Stacy, Torrie and Lillian cried and Randy, Peter and Dave comforting them.

"Matt, you should go with Ash in the ambulance" Trish said

"No, Trish you should go, she's the one wh saved you're life" Matt said

Trish just nodded and gave John a kiss then got in the ambulance, the rest of the group met Trish at the hostpital.

Half an hour later John, Trish , Matt, Rey, Eddie, Stacy, Randy, Torrie, Peter, Dave, Lillian and Shawn, were waiting in the waiting room, waiting to hear anything on Ashley.

The Doctor then walked up to the group "How is she Doctor?" Trish asked

"Well she has to have surgery so we can get that bullet, but there's only a 50 chance that she will pul through" The Doctor said "We'll let you know more when we know more"

Trish strated to cry again in John's arms ,Stacy, Torrie and Lillian began the cry to in there mans arms. As all the guys got all teary eyed

"Stace it's gonna be ok" Randy said

"It'i ok Lil she be ok" Dave said

"Torrie, she'll make it" Peter said

"Shhh...Trish it's gonna be ok" John said

"No it's not ok, because if it wasn't for, Ashley. It would be me in there going through surgery.

John didn't know what to say so he just kept quite but still held Trish in his arms.

An hour and a half later the Doctor returned to the group "What's the new Doctor?" Matt asked

"Well we got the bullet out" the Doctor said

"Did she pull through?" Stacy asked

The doctor took a long breathe "Yes she did" The Doctor smiled

Everyone was happy to hear that

"Can we go see her" Trish asked

"Yes you can" The Doctor said

"Ok thanks" The group said

"You're welcome, and she in room 67" The Doctor said

"Ok" Everyone said, then the Doctor walked away and the group made there way to Ashley's room.

When they walked into Ashley's room, she was awake laying on the bed.

"Hey, Ash" Everyone said

"Hey guys" Ashley said

"How you feeling, Baby?" Matt asked

"I've been better" Ashley said "So what all did the Doctor tell you?"

'Well he said that you had to have surgery to get the bullet removed and that there was a 50-50 chance of you surviving the surgery, and that's pretty much it" Torrie said

"So he didn't tell you where the bullet hit" Ashley asked

"No" Everyone said "Where did the bullet hit?"

"Well the bullet when I got hit, it just missed my heart and it hit my left shoulder and my shoulders killing my right now I can't really move it." Ashley said

"Ashley, Why'd you do it?" Trish asked

"Do what?" Ashley asked, knowing what the question was gonna be anyways

"Why did you push me out of the way and take that bullet for me?" Trish asked again

"Trish, you're my best friend and you're pregnant ,I couldn't risk losing my best friend and let you lose the baby" Ashle y said

"You put you're life on the line to save mine " Trish said

"Yes I did" Ashley said

"But you didn't know what was gonna happened there was a 50-50 that you would survive and that you wouldn't survive, so you could of died, but thank god you survived" Trish said

"I would rather risk my life, then risk you're life and the baby's, and I'm sure everybody else would of done the same" Ashley said, everyone nodded in agreement

Just then Candice walked in "Hey you guys" Candice said

"Hi" Everyone said a little uneasy

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what do you want Candice?" Ashley asked

"Just listen please, I heard what happened to, Ashley and" Candice said "I think it was really brave what you did, anyways I think I know who shot you"

Who?" Ashley said moving so she was sitting up on the bed "Ow..My shoulder"

"I think it was...Mickie" Candice said

"Mickie James" John asked

"Yes" Candice said

"Why would she want to kill, Trish?" Torrie asked

"Well the yesterday when you guys were playing volleyball in the pool, I was down by the pool to and when you guys were done playing and getting dried off, well Mickie went over to John and started coming on to him but he blew her off and told her you two are engaged, then he walked away, then after that I heard Mickie say to herself 'If I cant have John Cena then nobody can. I will get read of Trish Stratus once and for all." Candice explained

"That stupid physco!" Ashley said

"Candice, why are you telling us this?" Trish asked

"Well I know the we don't talk a lot and we don't exactly see eye to eye but I thought you guys should know" Candice said " Well I think I should go"

"Candice, thanks for telling us. You can stay if you want" Ashley said

"No I really have to go" Candice said

"Ok, bye" Ashley said

"Bye" Candice said

"Bye" Everyone else said

A week later Ashley was out of the Hospital and was sitting on the sofa in the women's locker room looking through a magazine, when Trish and Mickie came in.

"Ashley!" Trish said going over and giving her a hug

"Hey, Trish" Ashley said returning the hug

"I didn't know if you were here or not" Trish said

"Ya I'm here... but my shoulder still hurts so I cant wrestle..." Ashley started but was cut off my Mickie.

"Ashley, could you leave so Me and Trish could talk?" Mickie asked rudely

Ashley looked over at Trish who was giving her a look that said 'No don't go'

"No, Mickie I'm not going anywhere, and don't interupt me again" Ashley said

"Ok and what are you gonna do?" Mickie asked getting in Ashley's face

"You don't wanna..." Ashley began but was meet by a slap across the face by Mickie, then Mickie grabbed Ashley's sore arm/shoulder and started twisting it.

"Ahhh, Fuck my shoulder" Ashley cried in pain

"Ok Mickie, let go of her arm, if you do she'll leave" Trish said, Ashley gave her a confused look. Mickie then let go of Ashley. Ashley then headed towards the door.

"Ash, could you just wait outside the door and if you hear anything unusual come back in" Trish whispered, Ashley nodded then left the women's locker room.

"So, Trish I heard you and John are engaged" Mickie said

"Ya, we are" Trish said

"Well I want you to know that I like, John" Mickie sais

"I kinda figured..." Trish started but was cut off by Mickie speaking

"Trish, What I want is... I want you to call of the engagement and dump him so can have him" Mickie said

Trish laughed "Are you serious?"

"Ya I am and well either if I cant have him then nobody can" Mickie said "So what are you gonna go?"

"Well I'm not gonna dump him because some physco wants me to" Trish said raising her voice

"Oh so I'm a physco?" Mickie yelled

"Ya you are" Trish yelled back

"Anyways if you don't dump John then..." Mickie began

"Then what?" Trish said

"This" Mickie said, then she pulled out a gun out of her purse she had with her and aimed the gun at Trish

"SO I"LL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO DUMP HIM" Mickie screamed still pointing the gun at Trish

hearing Mickie scream that loud cause Ashley to open the door to see what was hapening

"Mickie" Ashley said walking in the room "Put the gun down"

"No" Mickie said this time aiming the gun at Ashley but kept looking at Trish so she wouldn't try anything

"Mickie, just put it down" Ashley said

"No" Mickie said

Ashley sighed "Go ahead, pull the trigger"

"You think I won't?" Mickie raised her voice

"I know you will, but if you do you'll go to jail...So you make the decision" Ashely said putting her life on the line again. Mickie then tightened her finger around the trigger.

"Mickie, don't do it" Trish said, Mickie turned and was now pointing the gun at Trish.

"And why not?" Mickie asked

"Because are you really gonna kill someone over a guy" Ashley said for Trish but once again have the gun being aimed at her.

"Yes, because he seems different from all the others" Mickie said

"Ok I guess, but there are other fish in the ocean besides John and plus he's Trish's" Ashley said

"Well not for long" Mickie said, she then turned to Trish and pointed the gun at her and ready to pull the trigger.

"Mickie don't do it" Ashley said

"Why Not" Mickie asked

"Because..she...she's pregnant" Ashley said

Mickie just become angrier "All the more reason to kill her, because she's pregnant with then man I love probably even more then, Trish" Mickie said

"I don't think that's possible because they love each other more then I ever thought you could love someone, their love for each other is so strong nothing or no one will tear them apart" Ashley said, after that Trish smiled started to get all teary eyed.

"So will you please hand me the gun, Mickie?" Ashley asked

"Here you go" Mickie said as she went to place the gun in Ashley's hand but pulled it away and aimed it at Ashley.

"You think the mushy little speech you said is gonna change my mind?" Mickie asked

"Well any normal person it would of, but I forgot you're a physco" Ashley answered

"That's it!" Mickie said as she was just about to pull when the door busted open and three police officers came rushing in and took Mickie down.

"How'd you guys know to come?" Trish asked a Police officer

"I can answer that...When I was out in the hall I called them because I knew something was gonna happen, and they got her before I went back in the room, and I told them to stay out her and come in when things get out of hand. Come on let's go find John and the rest of the group" Ashley said

"Ok" Trish said as they started walking down the hall, Mickie was screaming as the Police Officers where bringing her out of the locker room. Trish and Ashley turned around to see what was happening.

"Get Off Me" Mickie yelled to the Police Officers , ash she struggled to try and get out of the Officers grip, as she struggled and struggled she finally got free and grabbed one of there guns **(A/N: Just pretend she wasn't handcuffed)**

"Ashley, you called the Police on me you BITCH now you must die!" Mickie shouted "And you's don't try anything or I'll pull the trigger on you guys" Mickie shouted to the Officers , they just backed down and tried to think of a plan.

Just then John and Matt were walking down the hallway. They seen what Mickie was doing and ran up to Trish and Ashley.

"Whoa, Mickie put the gun down" John said

"No, John she called the cops on me and now I'm not gonna let her live" Mickie said

"Mickie, just put the fucking gun down" John said

"No and ,John this never would of happened if you just dumped Trish and came with me" Mickie said

"But what does this have to do with, Ashley" John asked

"Well if she would of stayed out of it then she wouldn't be in this situation" Mickie said

"She was just helping her best friend" John said

"That maybe so, but she still has to die" Mickie said getting ready to pull the trigger on Ashley.

"Mickie don't do it" Matt said

"Stay out of this Matt" Mickie said

"Don't tell Matt to stay out of it he's just protecting his girlfriend" John said "but if you're gonna kill someone then let it be me"

Trish was shocked at what he just said "Fine" Mickie said pointing the gun at John.

"Mickie, don't shoot John...shoot me, John has to much to live for, he has a wedding coming up, a baby on the way, so don't take him away form that, so shoot me" Ashley said

"That can be arranged" Mickie said as she pointed to gun right at Ashley's chest and pulled the trigger and watched Ashley fall to the floor.

"No!" Trish yelled, she then started to cry, John then embraced Trish in his arms. As the Police Officer tackled Mickie down and then took her out to the cruiser then she was on her way to jail.

John started to get all teary eyed, Matt was already crying, Matt then made his way over to Ashley's side and just knelt down beside her as he cried. Trish was still crying in John's arms

"Shh, Trish everything is gonna be ok" John said

"No...No it's not Ashley was my best friend and now she's gone" Trish said crying into John chest

"I hope I can still be you're best friend" A voice came from behind Trish

"Ashley?" Trish said as she turned around

"That's my name" Ashley said getting up off the ground, Trish ran over and hugged her

"I thought you were dead" Trish sniffled "How did you survive that"

"This" Ashley said she then lifted her shirt up a bit to show a bullet proof vest underneath "The Officers told me to put this on before I went back in the locker room"

"How are you feeling?" John asked

"Ok but I'm having a hard time breathing" Ashley said

"We should tke you to the hospital just to get you check out" Trish said

Ashley nodded then they left for the hospital. When the arrived at the hospital the Doctor took her right in and checked to see what was wrong. When the Doctor was done seeing what was wrong with her he came out into the waiting room/

"How is she, Doctor?" Matt asked

"She's doing ok, she was having trouble breathing from the impact of the bullet had on the vest, and she has two bruised ribs but her breathing should be fine in a couple of days and her ribs should heal in a few days. She will be able to go home in about half an hour.

"Ok thanks, Doctor" Trish said "Can we go see her?"

"Yes you can she's in room 45" The Doctor said

"Thank you again, Doctor" Trish said

"You're welcome" The Doctor said as he walked away

Trish, John and Matt made there way to room 45

"Hey, Ash" The three of them said

"Hey" Ashley said as Trish came over and gave her a hug

"How do ya feel" Matt asked, giving her a hug

"I'm ok but still having trouble breathing and my ribs hurt" Ashley said

"Well you should be ok in a few days" John said

"Ya" Ashley said

It was finally September 7 the day of Trish and John's wedding day. It was just minutes before walked down the aisle with her Dad.

The best man and the maid of honor walked down the aisle which was Matt and Ashley, then followed by the usher and the brides maids Randy with Stacy, Dave with Lillian, Rey with Mel and Eddie with Christie. Then the wedding march hit everyone stood up as the bride and her Dad walked down the aisle to the altar, when they got there John and Trish smiled at each other.

"You all may be seated" The Priest said

"You gives this woman to the man?" The Priest asked

"I do" Mr. Stratigias said

The Priest nodded "You may be seated"

Mr, Stratigias then took his seat next to Mrs. Stratigias

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If you don't think that this man and this woman should be joined, speak now or forever hold you're piece" When no one spoke the Priest continued " We will now do the vows, Trish you may go first"

Trish then handed her flowers to Ashley, and Ashley handed her a piece of notebook paper

Trish's Vows

"John, When I first met I looked into you're eyes and I saw a future with you, and well look where we are now. I love you so much no words can describe my love for you, you're my up when I'm down, you're my smile when I frown, you're there to catch me when I fall, you're my everything. You're funny, sweet, caring, you love me for me and not who I can be. I can't imagine my life with out you and I thank you for everything that you've done. John you are the man of my dreams. I love you John Felix Anthony Cena, more then life it's self" Trish said through tears

John's Vows

"Trish, when I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world. For some reason I knew I would have a future with you. From when we told our feeling for each other, to when we first told each other 'I Love You', to when I proposed, to now have been the most happiest day's of my life and I know there will be many more to come. I have never loved anybody the way I love you, my love for you is undescribable, you're sweet, funny, kind, and caring, you're my everything. I would give my life for you an I wouldn't think twice. I love you Patricia Anne Stratigias, till death do us part" John said fighting back tears

"Very good, may we have the rings now please" The Priest asked

Ashley and Matt handed Trish and John their rings and slipped it on each others finger.

"John, repeat after me" The Priest said ", John"

"I, John" John said

"Take you, Patricia" The Priest said

"Take you, Patricia" John said

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold through sickness and health, richer or poorer, till death do us part" The Priest said

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold through sickness and health, richer or poorer, till death do us part" John said

"Now, Patricia repeat after me" The Priest said "I, Patricia"

"I, Patricia" Trish said

"Take you, John" The Priest said

"Take you, John" Trish said

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold through sickness and health, richer or poorer, till death do us part" The Priest said

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold through sickness and health, richer or poorer, till death do us part" Trish said

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" The Priest said

John then lifted the veil and the two kissed passionately. When the two pulled apart they smiled at each other the walked down the aisle.

**At The Reception**

"Ok! Let's clear the dance floor and let us have a Bride and Groom dance!" Called the DJ. John grabbed Trish's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. The DJ put a slow song on and the couple danced slowly, forgetting about everything around them.

They were in love. The were as happy as can be

After the dance Trish pulled the whole group of friends together for a photo.

"Through thick and thin, best friends forever." Trish smiled.

"Best friends forever." Everyone agreed, smiling at each other

**Trish and John:**They were happy as ever together and their marriage was strong. Trish and John ended up having a baby boy name Nick Anthony Cena, and Trish and John were great parents.

**Ashley and Matt:** The got married and Trish was Ashley's Maid of Honor and John was Matt's Best man, and they ended up having a baby girl named Emily Marie Hardy.

**Lillian and Dave:** They had a baby girl name Rose may Batista and were engaged.

**Torrie and Peter:** They got married and Stacy was Torrie's maid of honor and Randy was the best man.

**Stacy and Randy:** they were in a strong relationship and were engaged

**Everyone was Living a Great **

**THE END**


End file.
